Sapphire and Emerald's Tale
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Songfic. I kind of got this idea from the song, The Lighthouse's Tale by Nickle Creek. Its all in Solidad's POV. Contestshipping and Festivalshipping.


Sapphire and Emerald's Tale

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, I've been listening to a song by Nickle Creek called _The Lighthouse's Tale _lately, and it reminded me of May and Drew for some reason. So, I decided to make a sad oneshot of it, all in Solidad's POV.**

"_I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves.  
I keep my lamp lit, to warn the sailors on their way.  
I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past.  
I was so happy, but joy in this life seldom lasts._

_I had a keeper, he helped me warn the ships at sea._  
_We had grown closer, 'till his joy meant everything to me._  
_And he was to marry, a girl who shone with beauty and light._  
_And they loved each other, and with me watched the sunsets into night._

_And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea._  
_And the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be._

_She'd had to leave us, my keeper he prayed for a safe return.  
But when the night came, the weather to a raging storm had turned.  
He watched her ship fight, but in vain against the wild and terrible wave.  
In me so helpless, as dashed against the rock she met her end._

_And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea._  
_And the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be._

_Then on the next day, my keeper found her washed up on the shore._  
_He kissed her cold face, that they'd be together soon he'd swore._  
_I saw him crying, watched as he buried her in the sand._  
_And then he climbed my tower, and off of the edge of me he ran._

_And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea._  
_And the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be._

_I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves._  
_And though I am empty, I still warn the sailors on their way._" I sang, leaning on the new rail around the top of the lighthouse. It had just been last week when I saw those two right after the contest in Olivine City, never expecting what would happen the next few days.

"You miss them, don't you, Solidad?" a voice asked from behind me. I slightly turned to see Harley, walking over to lean on the rail to my left. I turned back to the sunset and said to him: "I sure do, Harley. If that storm had never happened, they would both be alive."

"Yeah." he answered, nodding, "Even though she didn't recognize my Cacturne at first and say that my cookies weren't half-bad, May was a great Coordinator. She never deserved the fate that the storm gave her."

"She didn't. And Drew really did prove his commitment to her when he did that, right over the rail we're leaning on right now, didn't he?"

"He did, though I wish he had never done that. And May should never gone sailing then. By the way, what was that song you were singing, Solidad?"

"It's a song I heard a while back called _The Lighthouse's Tale_. It is a bit ironic, don't you think, about how what happened with May and Drew was basically based on the song?"

"It sure is. But, if you keep singing that song, you're going to make someone cry with the memories, namely yourself."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed Harley, I've been crying the whole time while I was singing that song. Is it alright if I sing it again?"

"Go ahead. And you can lean on me a bit if you want. It will probably make both of us feel better." he answered. I gladly took him up on his offer while I sang the song again.

"_I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves.  
I keep my lamp lit, to warn the sailors on their way.  
I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past.  
I was so happy, but joy in this life seldom lasts._

_I had a keeper, he helped me warn the ships at sea._  
_We had grown closer, 'till his joy meant everything to me._  
_And he was to marry, a girl who shone with beauty and light._  
_And they loved each other, and with me watched the sunsets into night._

_And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea._  
_And the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be._

_She'd had to leave us, my keeper he prayed for a safe return._  
_But when the night came, the weather to a raging storm had turned._  
_He watched her ship fight, but in vain against the wild and terrible wave._  
_In me so helpless, as dashed against the rock she met her end._

_And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea._  
_And the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be._

_Then on the next day, my keeper found her washed up on the shore.  
He kissed her cold face, that they'd be together soon he'd swore.  
I saw him crying, watched as he buried her in the sand.  
And then he climbed my tower, and off of the edge of me he ran._

_And the waves crashing around me, the sand slips out to sea._  
_And the winds that blow remind me, of what has been, and what can never be._

_I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves._  
_And though I am empty, I still warn the sailors on their way..._"

* * *

_**Waaahhh! (Waterfall tears) So sad! Anyway, please review! Oh, and if you haven't guessed, Drew's the lighthouse keeper, May's the keeper's love, and Solidad's the lighthouse. It's because, in the song, lighthouse describes the keeper as a great friend, not a lover. Just like how Drew told May about how Solidad was to him, a great friend.  
**_


End file.
